warcommanderfandomcom-20200222-history
Experience Points
Overview War Commander has 3 distinct types of Experience Points, Standard ( XP ) , Event ( eXP ) & Veteran Experience ( vXP ). Each are obtained and utilized in very different ways. This page presents information for the Standard XP only. Standard Experience Points (XP) Standard Experience Points or XP is a unit of measurement used to quantify a players progression through the game and determine when they advance to the next Level & Rank. Awarding Standard XP XP is not awarded for everything the player acquires or accomplishes no matter how similar two things are. For instance, a player receives XP for Resources produced on their base but not for Resources obtained from Deposits. ''XP Awarded For : *All standard Resources ( Metal & Oil ) that are Looted from Enemy Player and Rogue Faction Base. *All standard Resources obtained from the successful completion of a Standard Missions. *All standard Resources collected from the Resource Producer Buildings ( Oil Pump or Metal Factory ) at the time of collection. *The Initial Construction of all Buildings including all Barricades, Bunkers & Defense Platforms. ( Exception: War Trophies ) *The Upgrading of Buildings and Barricades, Bunkers & Defense Platforms. *The collection of Scrap Metal ( Destroyed Cars ) on a Player's Base. ''XP NOT Awarded For : *Any Thorium looted from any Player or Rogue Faction. *Any Resources obtained from any Resource Deposit ( Metal, Oil or Thorium Deposits ). *Any Resources obtained as a Bonus in lieu of a Special Op following a successful attack on a Rogue Faction Base. *Any Resources obtained from the Scrapping of a Special Op. *Any Resources obtained as a Gift from Friends. *The Unlocking or Upgrading of any Unit. *The Production of any Unit. *The Unlocking, Production or Upgrading of Land Mines. *The Upgrading of any Turret in the Defense Lab. *The Setting of any Turret onto a Defense Platform. *The Destruction of any Building or Structure on an Enemy or Rogue Base. *The Destruction of any Unit or Structure on an Enemy or Rogue Base or Attacking. ''Additional Notes : *''Qualifying Resources are awarded XP at a ratio of 50 to 1. **Examples, If a Player Loots or Collects : ***30 Metal & 20 Oil for a total of 50 Combined Resources then they are awarded 1 XP. ***50,000 Metal & 70,000 Oil for a total of 120,000 Combined Resources then they are awarded 2,400 XP. ***5,000,000 Metal & 5,000,000 Oil for a total of 10,000,000 Combined Resources then they are awarded 200,000 XP. *Players are awarded XP for the FULL amount of Resources Looted from an Enemy or Rogue Base regardless of the amount they are able to retain in their Storage Buildings. XP Award Chart Update History *''Experience Points'' were introduced with the Official Public Beta release of War Commander on Sept 08, 2011. *No Further Updates Additional Facts * Trivia *The XP derived from upgrading the maximum 260 Barricades all to Level 10 is 223,394,600 xp. **This alone would make a player a Level 33. Firsts & Records *War Commander Records : **''The Building ( Single Build ) that generates the greatest amount of XP from upgrading'' - The Helipad ( 401,044,351 xp ) Related Pages Gallery QuestionMark.png|Temp Picture Navigation Category:Experience Category:A to Z